What Happens Next
by therestoomanyfandoms
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone is relieved but unsure of what will happen in the future. For Hermione Granger, it doesnt matter what happens as long as she has Ron with her. Romione. So far it's pretty fluffy, I'll try to make it as angst-less as possible, but who knows where it'll end up going. I might add some there eventually. R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is my first fic so please keep that in mind! I'll try my best to update as often as possible but no guarantees since school is really piling on the work! Regardless, thank you for reading this! Review please to let me know how it is and is you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen! _

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1 – Now What?

I glanced around the Great Hall, taking in the aftermath of the Battle. We had come back from Dumbledore's office about an hour ago, Harry deciding to go straight to Gryffindor Tower for well-deserved rest. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Emotions were running high in the Great Hall. Everyone was relieved it was all over but filled with grief at losing so many people. I still can't believe that Fred, Tonks and Lupin were gone. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes but I forced them away. There was time to cry later. For now, I just wanted to focus on the fact that we were free from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Muggles and Muggle-borns would no longer be hunted and nothing could make me happier. I was proven wrong, of course, when a certain redhead plopped down beside me.

"I'm starving, aren't you Hermione?" Ron said reaching for the nearest plate of food. I rolled my eyes. Of course Ron was hungry, he always was, but that was just something that made him Ron. Before I could say anything though, the rest of the Weasley clan made their way over.

"Where's Harry gotten to?" Ginny asked.

"He's sleeping in his dorm. He needs his rest, he's been through so much," I replied.

"So have the two of you. I'm so proud of you two and Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at the couple. "All of you are returning to the Burrow right?"

"Er, I think so Mum. We'd have to ask Harry, but I'm sure he'll wanna go," Ron said in between mouthfuls.

They fell into silence after that, no one really knowing what to say. There was an overlaying sadness at Fred loss over the group. I glanced at George. His eyes were downcast and red, their usually sparkle gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling. George and Fred were two sides of the same coin, the same soul in two bodies. Now Fred was gone and I was sure that he took a piece of George with him. Then I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Ron looking at me with a sad smile. _Are you okay? _his eyes asked me. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. He took that as a yes and kept eating, but didn't move his hand. Despite everything, I couldn't help but be happy. We'd have to talk about the kiss, but I was happy just to have him by my side now.

We had all the time in the world to talk, but I guess he wanted to do it sooner than later, because as soon as he'd finished, he pulled me up and announced we were going to take a walk. We were met with a chorus of okays and I felt everyone's eyes on our entwined hands. Ginny caught my eye, smiled and winked. I blushed and let Ron lead me outside towards the lake. We fell into step walking along the edge, watching the giant squid swim lazily near the top.

"So, are you really okay?" he asked me after a while.

"Yeah, or at least I will be. What about you, Ron? How are you feeling about what happened? About Fred?" I felt him tighten his grip at the mention of Fred and he looked away. I waited until I heard him sniffle then look back at me. His eyes were a little red but he was otherwise composed.

"I'll be okay eventually. It's just weird thinking that he's dead, you know? Same with Lupin and Tonks and everyone else. I wish they were still here but I can't change the past. We just got the move on and remember right? Focus on the future?" He said looking at me expectantly.

"That was beautiful Ron," I replied, making him blush. "But speaking of the future, isn't there something we should discuss?"

"Ah yes, you're talking about the Chudley Cannons prospects to win this season right?" He said smirking. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "That's right, you're talking about us." He stopped me and spun me around to face him.

"Yes us. Now what's going to happen?" I replied.

"Well," he started, suddenly taking interest in his shoes. "Personally, I would like to repeat what happened in the Room of Requirement…" he trailed off, looking down at me curiously.

"Me too," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. I felt a hand lift up my chin and I was met with Ron's smiling face. He glanced at my mouth and slowly leaned in, his eyes closing. I closed eyes and closed the distance between us. Like the first one, his kiss was electrifying, only this time there was no war going on around us. I was able to focus on the kiss, on the taste of him.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I locked my arms around his neck. The world around us melted and I was blissfully happy. When we broke apart, he rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

"That was even better than before," he said. I hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, and you've definitely gained more tact through the years," I teased. Before he could retort, we heard Ginny shout from halfway between the castle and lake.

"Hey lovebirds! Harry's awoken, though I'm sure he needs more than just a few hours. Come on in so we can see where he wants to go and he can go back to bed. Mum says we all need sleep so the sooner you get inside, the faster that can happen." She shouted, smirking at us.

We blushed and pulled apart. Ron held his hand out for me and I took it. As we started walking, I couldn't help but think that no matter what happens next, at least I would have Ron with me. And I knew that he would be with me, for a long time to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Here's the next chapter! Decided to get this up now because the next chapter won't be coming for a while unfortunately. I have 2 scripts due and a Mock Trail to get ready for by the end of the week so I apologize in advance for my late update! This chapter starts where the other left off and it's mainly dialogue. I know I've given Ron much more tact, but I hope I'm not making anyone too OC. Please let me know if you think I am. Thanks for the review and story follow! I appreciate it! It's good to know someone's actually reading this story ^-^ anyhoo, enough of my yapping, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** _As much as I wish, I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Chapter 2- On Our Way

As Ron and I walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, we saw Harry sitting with the rest Weasleys. He was eating slowly (clearly Mrs. Weasley had forced him to eat something the second he stepped into her line of sight) and I could tell he was thinking hard. You could almost see the steam rising from his head. The closer we got, the easier it was to see that despite the rest he got, he was still exhausted. When we sat down across from him, he looked up, smiling brightly.

"Hey, where've you two been?" he asked. Ginny answered before either of us could.

"They've been snogging near the lake. Disgusting really, but about time," she said, winking.

"So it's official then, you two?" Charlie asked. Everyone's eyes were on us and I knew I was blushing. I looked over at Ron and saw that the tip of his ears had gone red and he was avoiding everyone's gaze. But then a determined look crossed his face and he looked up, smiling.

" Yes. Yes it is," he said, daring anyone to argue. No one did. The opposite happened. Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley tackled both of us in hugs while Mr. Weasley, Harry, Bill, and Charlie did little cheers. Percy smiled and gave us a small "congrats". Even George managed to smile at us.

"Alright, alright, get off, let us breath! _Mum_!" Ron cried as Mrs. Weasley gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry dear, I'm just happy for you. Oh and for you too Hermione, of course. You've always been family and always will be. You too Harry," she said gently. "Now Ronald, you be a perfect gentleman, or else." She fixed him with a stern glance and Ron went read again.

"_Mum_!" he said indigently. I started to giggle and he looked at me in shock. "Oh no none of that." I simply smiled and turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" I asked with a serious expression on my face. I need to make sure he was okay after all that had happened. He was like a brother to me, and since my family was currently in Australia, he and all the Weasleys were all I had.

"I'm tired but just so relieved and happy it's all over." He said with a weak smile. At that moment, his eyes went a bit wide and I heard a cough behind me. Ron and I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there looking more nervous than any of us had ever seen him. The Weasleys immediately stood at attention, ready if he tried anything.

"Um," he started, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if I could talk to you Potter. And Weasley and uh, Granger. Alone though." I looked at his face again and could tell he really needs to tell us something. I glanced at Harry, giving him a little nod and squeezed Ron's hand. He was tight-lipped but relaxed a bit at my touch. I saw a look of confusion on Malfoy's face as he glanced at our entwined hands but it was gone in a flash, with a small nod.

"Okay I guess," Harry replied. We got up and followed Malfoy to the entrance hall. He turned to face us, and Ron stood slightly in front of me as if to shield me from him. I rolled my eyes, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Alright what's this about?" Harry asked with a look of extreme curiosity on his face. Malfoy took a deep breath before looking up at us. I could see how hard it was for him to say whatever it was he was about say.

"I – uh I wanted to th-thank you for saving my life back there. More than once. I probably didn't deserve it, with the way I treated you while we were at Hogwarts," he took another deep breath and passed his hand over his unruly (well as unruly as his super sleeked back hair could get) silver hair before continuing. "Look, I'm not going to change overnight. No one will ever see me as a saint like they see the precious Golden Trio. But I want to try. I never really wanted to help the Dark Lord but we had to. You don't know what he was like to be around every day, controlling your every move and making decisions for you. I want what's best for my family, and going to Azkaban isn't an option. I want to try to be something, to help somehow, to show them I'm not all bad. Because I'm not. I may be an insufferable prick, but I'm not totally evil. It's just how I was raised and what I had to do. I'm not asking for us to suddenly be all chummy with each other…no I definitely don't want that – neither do you three, but I'm asking just to keep everything I've said in mind. I'm asking to save my life – and my parents' – once more. Then I'll never ask anything again, and you know I won't, I hate asking the three of you for favors. Oh and Granger," he continued, looking straight at me for the first time. "I, er, shouldn't have been so cruel. I'm not about to go around with "I Love Muggles" written on my forehead, but I'll try not to hate them on sight. Same with Muggle-borns."

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Draco Malfoy _apologizing_? Things like that didn't happen every day, and we soaked in all he said. Even though I wasn't about to be best friends with him, I knew he wasn't lying. I stepped around Ron, ignoring his small noise of protest, and looked at Malfoy closely. I cocked my head to the side and stared at his eyes. They were pleading, begging me to believe him, and I'd never seen him so desperate. They were the eyes of a broken man, hanging on to his last bit of hope and I knew we couldn't tell him no.

"Okay," I said, glancing back at Ron's and Harry's wide eyes. "I believe you. I agree we're not all going to suddenly be friends, and maybe we never will be, but you deserve a chance. I can see it in your eyes, you're not joking around." I held my hand out to him and he stared at it for a moment before taking it carefully in his. We shook hands briefly but it still was a big step for him, touching a Muggle-born. He looked behind me hopefully, trying to see what Harry and Ron taught. Ron and Harry exchanged a look and a small shrug before facing Malfoy again.

"Fine," Ron started. "I don't like it and I still don't like you, but if Hermione is okay with it, I guess I am too…sorta…" He looked at the floor and shook his head, as if saying _That's it, we've all cracked and gone mental_.

"Yeah I agree with Hermione. I'm willing to give you a chance, but the second you stray or whatever, I'm throwing you to the dementors." Harry said, holding his hand out to Malfoy too. Malfoy shook it, gave us a weak but honest smile before thanking us 5 more times and wandering over to his parents. We went over to the Weasleys and they bombarded us with questions. We gave them a summary of Malfoy's talk and they all seemed as surprised as we were.

"How do you know he's being honest? Maybe Lucius put him up to it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. I looked at his eyes and you could tell he was being honest. His whole will seemed to be broken." I told him, frowning a bit.

"Well, maybe it's all for the best then," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Only time will tell. I trust you three made the right decision. Now come on, everyone up, we're going home. Harry, Hermione, you two are coming right?"

"Of course," we said at the same time. Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly and led the way out of the castle to the nearest Apparation spot. I looked back at the castle as we walked away. In the bright sunlight, I could see just how much damage the Battle had caused. It brought tears to my eyes. Hogwarts had been my second home for 6 years and I'd made so many memories there. I felt Ron put his arm around me and pull me close. He kissed my hair and gave me a squeeze. He didn't need to talk. I knew that his gesture meant that it'd be okay and that he was with me. We separated once we reached the Apparation point.

"See you at home 'Mione," he said with a wink as he disappeared with a turn on his heel.

* * *

**So what'd you think of Draco's little speech? Was it too OC? I know Draco's a prick but he really needed to redeem himself someway and I felt this might be how he'd do it. Or at least how I'd like him to do it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IM SO SO SORRY! I know it's been forever, but I was so busy, darn APs. Okay this chapter is extremely short, as I wrote it just to hold y'all over til after Saturday. I will be starting some new fanfics soon, so look out for those. I know where I want to take this fanfic, I'm just having trouble getting to that point, but I'll figure it out. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Burrow

When I arrived at the Burrow, everyone else was already there. Even though it was the afternoon, everyone was exhausted and Mrs. Weasley shooed us all to bed. Ron said goodbye to me with a kiss on the forehead in front of Ginny's room, where a cot had been quickly set up for me. The second I walked in, Ginny pounced.

"So Hermione! Tell me everything right now!" she said, dragging me to sit on her bed. I giggled and sat.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything! How did it happen?! I starting to think neither of you would have to guts to make a move." I glared at her, but I didn't mean it. I was too happy. I quickly launched into an explanation of what happened in Room of Requirement. Ginny's grin just got bigger and bigger as I told the story and I couldn't help but smile. Once I was finished, I just waited for Ginny to say something.

"He knew my idiot brother could say something so thoughtful!" she finally said. We started laughing. Once our laughter subsided, I looked at her with a serious face.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked tentively.

"Of course! I'm so happy for the two of you. You deserve happiness Hermione, and if Ron of all people gives you that, you have my blessing. Plus now you guys can stop dotting on each other from afar. Just don't make out in my presence please." she answered with a smile. I hugged her tightly, happy that she was okay with all this. "Now if Harry would ask me out again…" she added slightly put out.

"He will. I know he likes you, a lot. Don't worry, Ginny." I said, giving her one last squeeze. "Now it's late let's get to bed." She smiled at me before we both settled into our beds for a well-deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow I am _so _UNBELIEVABLY sorry for the long long wait. I became so busy with school I could barely breathe, let alone write. But I missed writing and writing this fluffy chapter relaxed me tired brain. I don't know the next time I'll upload, but if all goes well, it'll be by Sunday. Again 100000000000 apologies!**

**Like I said, this is a fluffy chapter(And my longest :D). A lot of this story will be fluffy because there isn't enough in the world and I really wanted to know more about Romione's relationship and whatnot. **

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited this story, or even if you're just reading and lurking there in the back, thank you. It means so much to me that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. Let me know if a character gets _too_ OC, they will be a little OC because it's my first fanfic so I'm not the best, but if it's too much let me know. Again, thank you SO much. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Thunder

_Thunder clapped loud and I was running through my house. Only everything looked taller, newer. I looked down and instead of the 18 year-old body I was used to, I saw a little 8 year-old body clad in a Cinderella nightgown. There was more thunder, and I ran faster, until I reached the door at the end of the hall, my parent's room. I walked in and saw my mom sitting up in bed, reading. She looked up and smiled at me, gesturing for me to come closer._

_ "Did the thunder scare you sweetie? How 'bout you sleep up here?" she asked softly. I nodded and started to climb on the bed. I nestled myself between her and my dad's sleeping form. The movement woke him though, because he opened an eye and smiled at me, immediately knowing what was wrong. _

_"It's okay, Hermione. It can't hurt you as long as you're safe with us. And you'll always be safe with us." he said wrapping the blanket around me._

* * *

I woke up to the thunder roaring loudly outside Ginny's window. I had no idea what time it was, but judging by the silence in the house and the time all of our exhausted selves had gone to bed, it was probably around midnight, maybe later. The thunder sounded again, only this time I wasn't 8 or in my parent's bed. I was halfway across the world from my parents. I had always been afraid of thunderstorms at night. They'd wake me with a start and keep me awake. They were too loud. It was an irrational fear, a stupid fear in some people's eyes, but I couldn't help but be terrified of it. It was also one of the many things my parents undoubtedly soothed. Only this time I didn't have my parents to help me. There was no bedroom at the end of the hall to run to. I hated being alone during a storm. At least at Hogwarts, I could go to the common room and sit by the fire to do homework. I was always so focused on work that I could block out the storm. But I couldn't do that here. There was no Potions essay do at the end of the week, no Runes to translate. The school wasn't even fully standing. I knew what I needed: good old human comfort. And I knew just who to get it from.

I quickly glanced over at Ginny, and saw her fast asleep with her arms around a pillow. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, grabbed my wand and tiptoed to the door. It opened with a creak and was relieved to see Ginny hadn't moved an inch. "Lumos" I whispered into the darkness and began my careful trek up to Ron's attic room. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but one more roar of thunder had me too scared to care. I rushed up the remaining steps and opened the door.

My eyes were instantly bombarded with the bright shade of orange nearly everything in Ron's room was. I'll never get used to it. I glanced at the cot near Ron's bed and quickly muttered "Nox" so I wouldn't wake Harry. I snuck over to Ron's bed and sat down on the side.

"Ron. Ron, wake up," I whispered, shaking his shoulders. Another clash of thunder sounded, this time louder than the others. The storm must be reaching its peak. "Come on. Ron!" He finally jolted awake after a few more shakes, sitting up straight and looking around confused until his eyes settled on my undoubtedly scared-looking face.

"Hermione? What're y – is – is everything okay? What's wrong?" he said, worry clearly etched into his voice and face. He reached up to cup my cheek and give me another confused look. This was a bad idea, wasn't it? What's he going to think once he finds out in afraid of a little thunder? Then another loud roar came from the sky and I jumped a bit, scooting closer to Ron.

"It's just…I know it's stupid, but I – I'm, um, – the thunder…" I said, feeling silly and looking down at his Chudley Cannons bedspread. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I rested my head against Ron's shoulder as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. The thunder sounded again and I jumped in Ron's arms, causing his grip to tighten.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you. There's nothing to worry about, it's just thunder. It won't hurt you. You're safe." Ron whispered against my ear. I started to tear up at his words; they reminded me so much of my parents. The ones who I want to see again so badly. I pulled back to wipe at my eyes and Ron looked at me curiously. Then he took my hand and began to climb out of bed, taking a blanket with him. "Come with me, I know what you need." He said, leading me towards the door.

Next thing I know, we're in the living room. Ron pointed his wand at the fireplace and it immediately sprang to life. He leaded me to the couch and threw the blanket around my shoulders. "I'll be right back okay? Don't worry; it'll only take a few minutes." He said, kissing my forehead before shuffling off in the direction of the kitchen. I lay down sideways on the couch, snuggling into the warm scent that was so distinctly Ron in the blanket. More thunder claps above and I wrap the blanket tighter around myself. 5 minutes later, I heard Ron returning from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in his hand.

"Is there room for me in there? I made you some hot cocoa." He said gently, handing me one of the mugs. I sat up and shuffled down the couch, making room for him behind me. Ron sat and stretched his legs until I was nestled in between his legs. I lay back on my side against his chest and drank some of the cocoa as his arms wrapped around me. I pulled on the blanket to make sure it was covering us both. We'd never really sat like this before, but it felt incredibly nice. It was comforting and intimate yet still innocent. I started to feel a little better until another roar came and I nearly spilt my cocoa. Ron's arms simply tightened around me and his fingers started moving up and down my arm. We finished our drinks in silence. I was trying to forget about every thunderclap I heard and focus on Ron. But they were so loud and it was so hard. When we'd both finished, Ron grabbed the mugs and placed them on the side table behind him.

"Thank you." I told him, nuzzling my head into his neck. "I know it's ridiculous to be afraid of thunder, but still…Thanks."

"Hey, no need to thank me, darling. If it makes you feel better, I'm happy to do it. Besides, this is much comfier than my bed. And it's not ridiculous. Don't think that. I can understand why you're afraid. It's loud. It's okay. It'll be gone by morning and until then I'll protect you. Do you feel any better?" Ron asked, kissing my hair. However, all I could do was nod stiffly as I focused on what he'd called me. Darling. He'd called me darling. I knew it was nothing to get worked up about, couples gave each other pet names all the time. But it still came as a shock to me. I wasn't expecting it. Somehow, it solidified their relationship even more than the kisses, or handholding, or confirming it to everyone who asked. Then pet name and our position showed me how he truly thought we were together. No more flittering around each other. The boy I'd been pinning over for at least 3 years, was finally mine. I sat up a bit and looked at his face, smiling.

"Darling? You called me darling." I said, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Oh, I didn't even – I'm sorry – do – do you not like it? I'll stop if you want…," he told me, ears reddening and eyes saddening.

"No. I like it. A lot. Call me that whenever you want…sweetie."

He smiled widely at me and I returned it. We were in our own couple-y world and I couldn't ask for more. I slowly leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss. We stayed kissing for a long time, before he pulled away. I laid my head back on his chest and he pressed his cheek against the top of my head. As the thunder faded, I allowed Ron's steady heartbeat and the fire's warmth to lull me back to sleep.


End file.
